


Eurydice on the Train

by aetas_obscura (aetataureate)



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetataureate/pseuds/aetas_obscura
Summary: When the river's dealt.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 8





	Eurydice on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [on Tumblr](https://aetataureate-ao3.tumblr.com/post/186818646000/eurydice-on-the-train), August 2019.

The train was white and quiet. It was also very, very clean—Eurydice had never thought of herself as dirty before she stepped inside, even when the dust seeped in through every crack and settled over her like a second skin. She was neat and careful, and her dress had been white, but on the train it was grey. She left her shoes by the door so she wouldn’t track the remains of summer across the floor, but her bare feet seemed an affront to the plush carpet, toes digging in to the thick weave like deer ticks.

In the next compartment, Hades and Persephone were loudly getting reacquainted, but otherwise, it was quiet—the train itself was so loud she figured there must be something in the walls to keep it that way. She ran her fingers across the padded window frame—leather, probably, and soft, and paler than anything the tanner had ever made. Her fingers left no mark. She couldn’t see out the window—it was dark outside, and her face reflected back on itself. 

It was too quiet. The compartment swayed, and Eurydice began a song under her breath—something her mother sang at church, she didn’t know the words, really. She mumbled along, and the sound accompanied her through the still darkness. Persephone shrieked, the horn blew, and then it was just the song again. 

Eurydice pressed her hand against the window and for a moment condensation gathered around it. Then she took her hand away, and the water faded like she was never there.


End file.
